Tales of Vesperia 2
by Archdemon Slayer
Summary: An invention by Lloyd sends him, Cecil, Rakshata, Gino, and Anya to Terca Lumires. However, an Entelexeia is stopping them from going home.
1. Terca Lumires

**Here are some notes:**

 **-There will be many Tales of Shadows references, such as spirit-powered blastia.**

 **-There are more Entelexeia on Terca Lumires, some aggressive.**

* * *

"Perfect timing!" Lloyd exclaimed. Gino and Anya were checking out the Black Knights' base. They had just finished and were in the hangar, the Mordred and Tristan parked next to each other.

"What is it this time?" Gino sighed. Whenever Lloyd stopped someone, it wasn't good.

"Show it to him, Earl of Pudding," Rakshata said, twirling her pipe. Lloyd glared at her.

"Would you shut up for once?!"

"Just leave it alone and show it," Cecile broke in. Now Gino was getting curious and Anya just stared blankly.

"This may be my best creation, but I must warn you two and the other Black Knights not to toy with it," Lloyd said, holding up a small metal box with a few red buttons on one side. "Using technology from the FLEIJA, it takes matter from a small area and transports it."

"We're working to increase its range," Rakshata added. "This way, there won't be mass casualties like with the FLEIJA."

"Just wanted to let you know before you go doing something stupid," Lloyd smirked, setting the device down. While Gino and Lloyd were arguing who's the most stupid, Anya wandered over to the object and picked it up.

"Lady Alstreim! What are you doing?!" Cecile exclaimed.

"Just looking," Anya replied dully. Lloyd stopped arguing with the Knight of Three and looked over.

"Please put that down!" he shouted, sweating heavily. Anya just blinked at him.

"Okay," she said monotonously. However, her finger slipped and pushed a button, engulfing most of the hangar in a white light.

* * *

"Now what mess are we in?!" Rakshata growled. She and the other four were in a grassy field just outside a city. Large buildings were in it and a castle in the center. Behind it was what looked to be a large sword. The Knightmares showed up near the group, along with pieces of the hangar, which broke apart and fell to the ground.

"The device worked...but it was meant for one-time use..." Lloyd mumbled, dropping his head.

"SO WE CAN'T GET BACK?!" Cecile screamed.

"Just wonderful..." Gino groaned, crossing his arms.

"First, we find out where we are. Then we walk..." Lloyd sighed. A moment later, a purple dog ran toward them. It had a large scar over its closed left eye and a pipe like Rakshata's sticking out of its mouth. On its right flank was a dagger and around its neck was a chain-like leash.

Anya took out her electronic diary and took a picture. "Recorded." Soon, a man appeared. He had long purple- -almost black- -hair and black eyes. He wore black clothing and in his left hand was a white ribbon connected to the sheath of a katana. The dog started barking at them.

"What do you want, mutt?" Lloyd spat, narrowing his eyes at it.

"Don't talk that way to Repede," the man said, taking out his sword. "Now tell me who the hell are you people before I cut you to ribbons." Everyone's eyes widened, except for Anya, who just stared emotionlessly.

"I'm Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three," Gino was brave enough to pipe up. "This is Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, Rakshata Chawla, and Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six. All of us are Britannian and from the Black Knights."

The man had a confused look on his face and lowered his sword. "I'm Yuri Lowell...I've never heard of these Black Knights; I don't think anyone on Terca Lumires has..."

Lloyd's jaw dropped. "Terca...Lumires? I am a genius! I managed to get us to another world!"

Cecile smacked him. "You shouldn't be too proud of that. In case you've forgotten, _we're stuck here_!"

Yuri scratched his head. "Um, maybe you should talk to Ioder." He led everyone to the city he called "Zaphias". Gino and Anya left their Knightmares behind. Gino rested his hands behind his head and looked around.

"Man, you're really in the sticks around here," he commented.

"This is the Lower Quarter, where I'm from," Yuri growled. "Got a problem with that, Blondie?" Then he turned around and looked Gino up and down. "You're pretty damn tall. How old are you?"

"I'm 17," Gino replied. Yuri's eyes widened.

"17?! You look a lot older than that!"

"I get that a lot," Gino mumbled. Anya took a picture of Zaphias.

"Recorded."

"I'm not even going to ask what the hell _she's_ doing," Yuri sighed, shaking his head. Repede barked and slowed down so he was keeping pace with Anya to see what she's looking at. Anya gave him a small glance then went back to looking at her diary. As the group went through the city, many people stopped what they were doing and stared, many hushed whispers moving between them. At last, they made it to the castle gates, a girl with short pink hair and green eyes running out to meet them at the gates. She wore a white, pink, and gold dress.

"Yuri! I'm so glad you came!" the girl exclaimed.

"Sorry, Estelle, but I need to see Ioder," Yuri replied. He turned to the others. "This is Estellise Sidos Heurassein."

"But I normally go by Estelle," Estelle added. Then she turned to Yuri and cocked her head. "Who are these people?"

"Well..."

* * *

"I see..." Estelle murmured when Yuri finished. "If you want to see Ioder, you'll have to see Flynn first."

Yuri slapped his hand into his face. "Great...I have to see that hardass..."

"I heard that, Yuri." Everyone saw a man wearing armor walking down the steps. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Around his waist was a white belt and connected to it was a blue sword.

"Gimme a break, Flynn," Yuri sighed, putting his right hand to his hip. Flynn decided to ignore him.

"Your Highness, please don't go running off like that," Flynn said to Estelle, reaching the last step.

"Anyway, these guys needed to talk to Ioder," Yuri interrupted, pointing a thumb to the five strangers.

"Please, Flynn..." Estelle pleaded. Flynn sighed.

"Fine, but two other Knights and I have to accompany them."

"Oh, thank you!" Estelle exclaimed.

"You're a real trooper, Flynn," Yuri added, putting his hand back to his hip. Flynn glared at Yuri as he passed him.

"You owe me for this..."

* * *

"You're from another world..." Ioder murmured when Cecile finished explaining. Flynn and two other Knights had escorted them to the Audience Chambers. "It sounds like we'll need a storage facility for these "Knightmares" of yours."

"We'll also need a way to recharge them," Lloyd sighed. "The only way to recharge them is back in our world."

"The mages can find a way to use blastia to recharge them," Ioder replied.

"Blastia?" Rakshata asked, cocking her head. She held her pipe in one hand. Ioder quickly explained to them about the blastia. However, they recently had to make pacts with lesser spirits to replace all but the cores of barrier blastia. A spirit with almost as much power as the elemental spirits would be needed.

"Call in Rita Mordio!" Ioder shouted. A girl with short brown hair and green eyes came in. She wore a red-and-black shirt with pens all over and mismatched socks. A blastia was around her neck. She crossed her arms and glared at Ioder.

"What?!"

"...What a mess," Anya stated simply. Rita glared and held up one hand, a fireball forming.

"Care to repeat that?" the mage growled.

"What a me- -" Gino quickly slapped one hand over Anya's mouth.

"We need you and the other mages to find a way to recharge the Knightmares with blastia," Ioder told Rita, ignoring Gino and Anya. Rita shrugged.

"I'll take a look at them. Not much going on, so I decided to pay Estelle a visit."

"And for just in case, you'll need to fight using weapons," Ioder said to the others.

"Our only fighters are Gino and Anya," Lloyd said. " We can help maintain, repair, and upgrade the Tristan and Mordred."

"I'll fight with a scythe," Gino said. "I'm used to using one, since it's Tristan's main weapon."

"...Hammer," Anya said.

"We'd have to ask Karol for help," Ioder murmured.

"We could send him a letter, but it'll be quicker to send out Judith," Flynn explained to Ioder.

* * *

A couple days later, a whale-like dragon with ropes in its mouth holding a boat showed up. When it landed a woman, a boy, and a middle-aged man came out. The woman had purple hair and purple-red eyes. Coming out the back of her head were two light-blue things that looked like feathers and she had pointed ears. She was also wearing very revealing clothing and had a spear on her back. The boy had brown hair and eyes and wore a white-and-green shirt. He had a large bag with the handles of several weapons sticking out. The man had spiky black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore a magenta button-up shirt and a purple coat over it.

"Judy! I'm glad you came!" Yuri greeted the woman. "I need you to show Gino here to fight with a scythe. He knows the basics, but try to show him more advanced stuff."

Judith nodded. "We heard most of the situation from Ioder." She tenderly grabbed Gino's arm. "Don't be shy now; Come here, cutie."

Yuri sighed and shook his head as Judith tugged the blonde away. He looked at the boy. "Karol, I need you to show Anya the basics of using a hammer. And tell me why Raven's here."

"I jus' decided ta tag along," the man explained. Yuri grumbled something under his breath..

"Can you do it, Captain?" Yuri asked Karol.

"S-Sure," Karol replied, looking nervously at Anya. She was staring at him with her red eyes half-lidded. She followed Karol as he led her away.

* * *

"Good job!" Judith praised. She had given him one of her weapons to use as a scythe and was teaching Gino some of her aerial artes. What Gino wondered was whether or not Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata could find a way to send them back. "Monsters!" Four wolves showed up, baring their teeth. Judith stepped back and gestured at Gino. "Some training practice for you." Even though it was a simple War Spear, Gino pretended like it was a scythe.

"Luna Crush!" he shouted. The wolf he targeted leaped to the side and lunged at him. Fighting in the Tristan kicked in and he spun around, bringing the spear down and slicing it in half. At the same time, another wolf on his other side leaped at him and he rammed it with the butt of the spear. While it was dazed, Gino finished it with Rising Moonlight Havoc. The remaining two wolves leaped at Gino from behind and he spun around, swinging the spear and cutting one wolf and making it crash into the other.

Gino saw by the slice in one wolf's flank he hadn't cut it deep enough. Both leaped at him and he used Dawn Moon to finish the one he'd cut. The other sank its fangs into his arm and refused to let go. As Gino struggled, Judith killed it with Raging Luna Storm and got it off Gino's arm, seeing blood run down it.

"As you know, spear fighters or scythe fighters can't do much in close-quarters. Great job, but you should have Estelle take a look at that."

* * *

"Just like this," Karol said, demonstrating the technique again. He gave Anya a Wood Maul and she mirrored the move. The pink-haired girl was learning fast, and it scared Karol.

"...What else?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Not much else...Ah! Monsters!" Karol screamed. Three Bees showed up. Karol ran behind Anya. "Ever since we defeated the Adephagos, monsters have appeared where they shouldn't!" A Bee flew at Anya. She swung the hammer and swatted it down. The other two flew in and Anya crushed one while the other stung her. She didn't show much pain and used the hammer to smack it away. While it recovered, Anya killed it by smashing it.

"Done," she said simply. Karol stared jaw-dropped.

"Unbelievable... You finished it so easily..."

"This sting hurts," Anya said, looking at her injury.

"...You sure aren't showing it..." Karol murmured, sweatdropping. "Estelle can help it. Let's head in for now."

* * *

 **That was chapter 1. From here on, the story should get more interesting since that was just the beginning.**


	2. Entelexeia

The group, except for Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, and Rita went out of the castle. Flynn and his second-in-command, Sodia, were talking with Ioder. Outside, they saw the giant, whale-like dragon from before. It was laying outside the city, visible through the houses. Anya snapped a picture of it.

"Recorded."

"What's _that_?!" Gino demanded.

"His name is Ba'ul, an Entelexeia," Judith replied.

"Entelexeia? What's that?" Gino asked.

"It's hard to explain," Yuri told him, "but it's something that shouldn't be attacked."

Judith took over. "Entelexeia have intelligence, enabling some to communicate with people and all to understand what we say."

"If we can't tell those things right away, how will we know it's an Entelexeia?" Gino asked.

"How about a little less questions and a little more SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Yuri snapped.

Gino's eyes widened and Estelle dashed over to Yuri.

"Yuri, be nice!"

Raven facepalmed. "That's Yuri fer he doesn't know the answer."

Judith chuckled and answered Gino. "Because I'm a Krityan, I'm able to sense if something is an Entelexeia." She wrapped her arms around Gino's. "But putting that aside, how about you and me get a room together at an inn?"

"I swear, Judy hits on every single guy," Yuri sighed.

"She's never hit on me," Karol pointed out.

"Fine, every _man_."

* * *

"I've found a solution to our Knightmare problem!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Good for you. Just keep your pants on," Rita said, completely uncaring. The other two ladies chuckled while Lloyd glared at the mage.

"What is it?" Cecile asked when she was done laughing.

"As I was _saying_ ," Lloyd said, "we may be able to solve the issue of recharging the Knightmares. We could find a way to convert spirit energy from blastia to the energy the two Knightmares need."

Rakshata put a hand to her chin, thinking. "That's not a bad idea, but we need to come up with a way to change the energy from blastia. Any ideas, Rita?"

"We could play around with methods we come up with," Rita suggested.

"But if we do that, we risk damaging the Tristan and the Mordred," Cecile pointed out.

"But we have no other choice," Lloyd argued.

"I could get some of the other Aspion mages to come up with a way of doing it," Rita put out.

* * *

The sun was going down, so the group ate at the Comet. Repede was helping out the city's cats and dogs as their new leader after the Little Wolf incident. Karol was trying to talk with Anya, but the girl was fixated on her electronic diary. The girl freaked him out, so he sweatdropped and turned away.

"More guild people than I would have expected," Judith commented, looking around.

"Ever since the crisis a year ago, the guilds and the Empire have grown close," Yuri said.

"I take it they weren't before?" Gino guessed.

"Let's jus' say, they hated each other's guts," Raven replied. Screaming got the group's attention.

"The hell's going on?" Yuri asked. Windows shattered as a creature broke in. It was twice the size of a person. It was black and blue with two large arm with clawed hands. Coming down from the arms were several large, stiff feathers. In front of its chest were two pink pieces of flesh. (Chi-You)

"That's an Entelexeia!" Judith exclaimed, standing up from her chair. "But something's off about it!"

"I've never seen that one before!" Yuri put in. The Entelexeia glanced around the room and fired balls of energy, destroying a table a couple was sitting at. As one person tried to slip past the creature and reach the door, it grabbed the person and ate him up, blood spraying everywhere. This threw all the other civilians into a panic.

"Dammit ta hell!" Raven spat, ripping out his bow and firing an arrow at the Entelexeia's hand as it reached for another person. The others took out their weapons, Anya getting to keep hers from practice and Gino having been given Death Scythe.

"We need to help everyone else out," Judith said, blocking an energy ball fired at a family.

"Gino and Anya can handle the Entelexeia while we ensure everyone else's safety," Yuri suggested.

"Are you nuts?!" Karol demanded. "They can't fight off an Entelexeia yet!"

"We'll bail them out after we're done!" Yuri told him. He used Azure Edge to knock the thing away while scooping up a few kids and running out the door with several adults close behind.

"I hate busy work like this," Raven groaned, firing more arrows at the Entelexeia when it got up while he and Estelle helped more people escape, Estelle promising to heal any injuries. As the Entelexeia started to come back to its senses, Judith and Karol got the rest of the people out, Judith stopping in the doorway and turning around.

"Sorry for leaving you guys with all the dirty work." She ran when the creature got to its feet.

"Damn!"Gino exclaimed. He jumped back just as the Entelexeia lunged forward, clapping its hands together. Gino wasn't able to dodge it completely, the claws of the creature slicing into his arm, drawing some blood.

Anya jumped at it from behind, hammer over her head to bring it down on the Entelexeia's. However, it used a backhand slap to swat the girl into a table, shattering it. Anya shook out her head as both she and Gino went in the attack the Entelexeia.

* * *

Rita and the scientists were about to call it a day when Yuri, everyone else except Gino and Anya, and a bunch of regular people burst into the castle.

"What's going on?!" Rita demanded.

Karol was gasping for breath. "Entelexeia...at...the...Comet..."

"Huh?" Cecile asked.

"An Entelexeia attacked the Comet, so we got everyone to safety," Judith answered.

"Why would an Entelexeia randomly attack people?!" Rita exclaimed.

"There was something...different about it," Judith replied.

"Could someone please explain what's going on?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Basically, something that looks like a monster is wreaking havoc at the Lower Quarter's tavern," Yuri explained.

"At least that will teach people to lay off the booze..." Lloyd mumbled.

"Where's Gino and Anya?!" Cecile demanded, looking around.

"They're back there fightin' it," Raven told her.

"Will they be okay?!"

"We'll be going back there to back them up," Judith said.

* * *

Things for Gino and Anya just got a lot worse. A tiger-like creature jumped on and ate the other Entelexeia. Around its neck were red strip-like things and at the end of its tail and on top of its head was a plating made of some kind of material. The end of its tail was shaped like a hook and it had two long, dangling, white fangs. The tiger was at least three times the size of the Entelexeia it just ate. (Vaijra)

"...Shit..." was all Gino said.

"Uh-oh," Anya said monotonously. The tiger snarled and the red strips rose up, a giant ball of lightning forming in front of them. As the ball was launched, Gino grabbed Anya and jumped away, the attack hitting where they just were and sending a large cloud of debris from the ruined tavern flying.

It lashed out at the two with its tail. Gino let go of Anya and used the scythe to try blocking it. The swing was much more powerful than he expected and he was sent flying into a stack of crates. Anya used this chance to try smashing the beast with her hammer, but got swatted away by the tiger's forepaw.

Gino pulled himself out and crept around the creature to its tail and swung the scythe down, trapping it. The thing turned around and roared, kicking out with of its back paws. Anya ran at the distracted tiger and slammed the hammer down on one of its forepaws. It yowled and missed Gino with the kick.

It reared its head back and a wall of electricity came from its body, knocking the two pilots, as well as the scythe, away. It charged up a giant ball of lightning again. Just when the thing was about to fire it, it stopped and dashed out of the city.

"Dyaus Pita is coming!" was all it shouted.

"What...?" was all Gino got to say when another tiger came up to the two. Except it seemed to be a black version of the tiger they faced. And instead of the red strips around its neck, there were two black-and-red wing-like things with long claws. It had a long, gray beard and was at least twice the size of the tiger.

It grinned and pounced at the knights. The two got up and tried to get back, but purple-black lightning from Pita was discharged when it landed, injuring the two. Without missing a beat, Pita lashed at Anya with one wing-claw. The girl tried to use the hammer to block the attack, but the strength put in the claw sent her flying.

When Pita took a step toward the downed girl, Gino ran at the side of the tiger and swung the scythe. Pita lowered one set of wing-claws and the weapon clanged against one of them, not even leaving a scratch. Pita chuckled coldly and pushed the end of that wing to the side, knocking away the blonde and cutting his abdomen deeply.

Anya charged at the thing, swinging her hammer but Pita snapped around in her direction and fired a huge ball of dark purple lightning, knocking the girl down and slicing her up, causing her to cough up blood.

Pita turned and saw Gino struggling to his feet and grinned. It roared and roots came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the knight, holding him in place. Pita pounced at him, paws stretched out. A green ball of energy knocked it away as Judith ran up to it.

"Sorry we're late," Yuri said to Gino, using his sword to slice the roots.

"Do you know what this is?" Estelle asked the Krityan.

"It's definitely an Entelexeia, but I sense only a thirst for destruction coming from it," Judith replied. Karol and Raven helped Anya to her feet.

"So basically, it's evil," Yuri summed up.

"What happened to the other?" Estelle asked Gino and Anya.

"...Dead," Anya said simply.

"Huh?"

"Some tiger ate it, but it ran off and this guy showed up," Gino told the princess.

"So now we're dealing with one with a scary face. Lovely..." Raven groaned. He shot an arrow at the Entelexeia, but Pita used one of the wing-claws to block it. At the same time, Karol ran at the tiger.

"Hammer Flow Upper!" Pita jumped back to avoid it right where Yuri was waiting.

"Wailing Havoc!" Pita used the wing to defend itself and after the sword swing, it used its tail to slice Yuri's shoulder.

"Vanji Lost!" Raven intended to blind it, but Pita covered his red eyes with his wings, making the arte useless.

"Holy Rain!" The beast jumped around to avoid all the attacks from Estelle's arte.

"Unbelievable..." Judith growled and looked over at a large pile of debris and got an idea. She teleported above it. "Moonbeam!" The attack created a smokescreen of debris. "Run!"

"Son of a bitch!" Yuri spat, grabbing his wounded shoulder. Raven helped Yuri get away while Judith and Estelle helped out Gino and Anya respectively.

By the time the debris cleared, the group was gone. Frustrated, Pita slunk out of the city.

* * *

"Okay, I don't wanna fight _that_ thing again!" Yuri exclaimed. After running back into the castle, Estelle was healing Yuri, Gino, and Anya. Rita and the other scientists were told what happened and were in the room with the group.

"Given our bad luck, I'd say chance are high we'll run into it," Rita said, crossing her arms. "But I had no idea Entelexeia were as powerful as you guys described."

"I've never heard of or seen that one before," Judith commented. "I can ask Ba'ul if he can dig up more information on it."

"But I don't think we're safe with _that_ on the loose!" Rita pointed out.

"Are those things common on Terca Lumires?" Cecile asked.

"Not usually, but that seems ta be the case now," Raven told her. Lloyd slouched against a wall.

"We're still looking into how to get back, but it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while yet."

"Great..." Gino grumbled.


End file.
